1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to camera modules and, particularly, to a camera module capable of efficiently dissipating heat.
2. Description of Related Art
Camera modules often include a printed circuit board (PCB), a lens holder disposed on the PCB, an image sensor disposed on the PCB and received in the lens holder, a lens barrel held by the lens holder, and a lens received in the lens barrel. The PCB, the lens holder, the lens barrel, and the lens cooperatively form an enclosed space, in which the image sensor is received. In operation, the image sensor generates heat, which cannot be efficiently dissipated. As a result, increased air pressure in the enclosed space may cause the PCB to deform, which in turn may cause the lens holder and the image sensor to be displaced, decreasing image quality of the camera module.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a camera module, which can overcome the limitations described.